


Barracuda

by White_Hydrangea



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Hannibal Lecter, Female Will Graham, Femslash, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Hydrangea/pseuds/White_Hydrangea
Summary: Out walked Anabelle, wearing a black robe with a red fur trim. Her blonde hair was falling around her shoulders, framing her divine face, lips painted a blood red. Willa quickly put her book on the nightstand and sat up on the bed.Anabelle started walking towards the bed slowly, her heels clicking on the wood floor. She stood in front of the bed and raised her hands to the knot in front of her robe.“ You’ve been so good for me recently, baby girl.”- she started undoing the knot-” I think it’s time for me to repay you”- she undid it and slipped it off her shoulders, letting it pool around her.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Barracuda

**Author's Note:**

> I am very gay. And I really like tits

Willa Graham was sure of one thing in life and that was that she was dating the most pretentious woman known to man. She should have known just by looking at the woman, sitting across from her, that faithful day in Jack Crawford’s office. Dr. Lecter was the epitome of class and elegance - her long blonde hair tied into a neat bun, tailored suit accentuating all of her curves. The blouse underneath the blazer had a plunging neckline leaving a clear view of her cleavage. When she stood up to greet Willa it became clear to her that the woman was also wearing stiletto heels, making her tower over the younger woman.

  


It was safe to say that Willa was enchanted by the older woman, looking at her shyly from the corner of her eye, while Jack was speaking. She was brought out of her trance by the realization of why Dr. Lecter was even there. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few months followed the same pattern for Willa: go to a crime scene, enter the killer’s mind, help Jack, go home to the dogs, go to sleep, and wake up in cold sweat in the middle of the night, because of a nightmare. Twice a week she had an appointment with Dr. Lecter, during which they talked about her work for the FBI, her night terrors, but mostly about her day. They were simple conversations and Dr. Lecter was a very good listener, occasionally chiming in with a witty remark or literary reference. Willa enjoyed her conversations with the good Doctor. It wasn’t bad that she was easy on the eyes too. Willa had definitely noticed the way, Anabelle carried herself: the way she’d walk around her office during their sessions, her hips swaying slightly, her posture perfect, her long legs (her ass accentuated by her heels, the way the buttons of her shirts seem to struggle around her big breasts, leaving little wrinkles in the fabric). Truly Anabelle Lecter was a goddess amongst men. 

It took Willa by surprise when during one of their sessions, the Doctor moved closer to her and put her hand on her cheek.

“ What I am about to ask of you right now, may seem very unethical and unprofessional, but if I am reading the situation correctly, I do not wish to miss this opportunity.”- she brushed her thumb across Willa’s cheekbone, the shorter girl blushing even harder, drawing in a quick breath-” I would love to have you for dinner at my place-”

Willa opened her mouth to say something but the Doctor quickly interrupted her:

“ On a date.”- Willa’s eyes widened. No way. No way in hell was Anabelle Lecter, perfect at everything Anabelle Lecter asking her - scrawny, covered in dog hair, sleep-deprived, Willa Graham out.

“ I-I don’t think you want to do that.”

“ Pardon? And why would that be?”- her eyes were dark, looking for an answer to a question that seemed so absurd to her.

“ I’m not right for you. I don’t know how to dress, I don’t know how to style my hair, I hoard strays, and my mind is plagued by murder and death and-”- she was silenced by Anabelle softly putting her lips on Willa’s. The kiss was nothing more than a soft brush of lips, because Willa didn’t have the time to return the kiss before Anabelle took a step back.

“ My dear Willa, those things do not matter to me. What does matter is you, you and your beautiful brain.”- she raised her hand to her lips-” Will you do me the honor of letting me cook you dinner?”- she kissed her hand.

“ Yes.”- Willa whispered softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three months into their relationship, they made love for the first time, and Willa found out how passionate of a lover Anabelle was. Willa had experience, of course, having fooled around with many girls in college, while exploring her bisexuality. Every sexual encounter in her life so far paled in comparison to this one. The feeling of Anabelle’s hands roaming around her body, her breath hot against her skin, sharp teeth scraping her skin lightly as she bit it.

Willa knew that she wouldn’t be able to get the image of Anabelle, kneeling in between her legs, back arched, round ass raised, and her sinful mouth inches away from Willa’s aching pussy, out of her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even now, a year into their relationship, Anabelle still managed to leave Willa breathless. 

It was a normal evening for the both of them. After returning from work, they had dinner together- a carefully plated lamb kebab, that deserved all the praise that came out of Willa’s mouth, as she ate.

Afterwards, they retired to their bedroom. Willa changed into a T-shirt and new panties, before tucking into bed with a book. Anabelle had excused herself and gone into the bathroom, but not before planting a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s head.

Willa lost track of time, while she was reading, but she turned towards the bathroom door when she heard it opening. 

Out walked Anabelle, wearing a black robe with a red fur trim. Her blonde hair was falling around her shoulders, framing her divine face, lips painted a blood red. Willa quickly put her book on the nightstand and sat up on the bed. 

Anabelle started walking towards the bed slowly, her heels clicking on the wood floor. She stood in front of the bed and raised her hands to the knot in front of her robe.

“ You’ve been so good for me recently, baby girl.”- she started undoing the knot-” I think it’s time for me to repay you”- she undid it and slipped it off her shoulders, letting it pool around her.

Willa felt herself gasp and her face heat up when she saw what was underneath the robe. Anabelle was wearing a crimson red lingerie set. A thong rested high on her hips, drawing attention to her smooth, muscular thighs. A garter belt was wrapped around her waist, cinching it and making her hourglass shape even more defined. The garter belt was attached to knee-high stockings with a lace trim. Finally, her breasts,  _ God those breasts, so big and full.  _ She was wearing a see-through lace bralette, her pink nipples visible beneath the lace. Willa felt herself salivate.

Anabelle climbed on the bed.

“ Let Mommy take care of you, baby.”- she started crawling towards Willa.

She sat on her knees and parted Willa’s legs, before sliding between and capturing Willa’s mouth in a heated kiss. Anabelle bit on Willa’s bottom lip, hard, sliding her tongue into the other woman’s mouth when she opened it. Her hands were placed around Willa’s neck, but she started moving downward. She reached under her thin shirt, moving across her back, caressing her shoulder blades. She moved to the front and cupped her small tits and squeezed, earning a moan in return. Anabelle continued roaming, before finally settling her hands around her waist. 

Willa’s hands, in return, were ghosting around her waist. Anabelle deepened the kiss, pressing them chest to chest, pleased to hear the noise Willa made when she felt Anabelle’s breasts against her own. Anabelle always enjoyed Willa’s reaction to her breasts. Even Anabelle herself had to admit that they were quite large. Thankfully, they had other purposes other than causing her back pain, and seeing the way her girlfriend’s eyes darkened when she saw them was another added bonus. 

They kissed for a little longer, before Anabelle pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them. She gently pushed Willa down on the bed and started nibbling at her ears. The brunette was gasping underneath her, soft moans escaping her kiss-swollen, parted lips.

Anabelle moved down and bit her collar bone. Willa hissed at the slight pain, but the hiss turned into a moan when Anabelle started sucking a bruise onto her skin. Before she could continue further down, Willa grabbed her by the hair and connected their mouths again.

“ You naughty girl.”- Anabelle teased when she pulled away. She kissed her again and felt Willa’s hands snake around her torso, finding her bra and undoing it. Anabelle removed her hands from the other woman’s face, letting the bra come off, leaving her breasts exposed.

“ God, Anabelle, your fucking tits.”- Willa moaned and reached for one of the soft breasts, kneading the flesh and pinching her nipple. Anabelle was gasping at the pleasure. Willa placed her other hand on the second breast and Anabelle tilted her head back in delight, her hands moving to grip Willa’s thighs.

“ You’re so good, so good for Mommy.”- Anabelle praised, while her hand started moving towards the younger woman’s cunt.

“ Oh, God, Mommy, you’re, ah, ah, amazing.”- she gasped as Anabelle pressed her fingers against her pussy through the wet fabric of her panties.

“ So wet for me my dear.”- she pulled the underwear down, making Willa gasp. She then laid back on the bed-” Come sit on Mommy’s face, baby. I’m gonna make you feel so good, my darling”

Willa only moaned at the words and quickly straddled the woman’s face, trapping her head between two strong thighs. Anabelle wasted no time, licking a stripe along Willa’s pussy, making the brunette cry out. She did that a couple more times, kitten licking her clit, driving her closer by the second. She felt Willa’s thighs tighten around her head and swiftly stuck her tongue into Willa’s entrance. She continued licking around her, occasionally sucking at her clit, until she felt Willa’s thighs start to shake. With a few more licks, Willa was arching her back, panting and chanting Anabelle’s name, as she came all over her face. 

Anabelle gently moved her off her face, letting her straddle her stomach, and stroked her hair as she rode out her orgasm.

When Willa stopped shaking, she collapsed next to Anabelle and wrapped her hands around her waist. 

“ I love you so much.”- Willa looked up at her, her eyes shining with adoration.

“ I love you too, mylimasis.”- she kissed her head before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by these fanarts: [+, ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CMC7jEllMIh/)[+; ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CLxiGx5lq_d/)by [holy.gold.fish](https://www.instagram.com/holy.gold.fish/) on Instagram


End file.
